


I’m going to find you

by wasbandom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Banditos - Freeform, Best Friends, Gen, Sacrifice, dema, frienship, trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “You know I can’t leave them, Josh.”“I’m going to find you.”_______________If you reverse the scene before the rap part in NATN it (right when Tyler sees the Banditos) it shows that Josh is leaving without Tyler. This is my interpretation. I love them so much.here’s the link to the video (reversed part)https://youtu.be/WPCPLqpJ8vA





	I’m going to find you

**Author's Note:**

> based on my twitter post
> 
> https://twitter.com/daniela21097/status/1022527032389984260?s=21

They’re smiling at each other, while they do their handshake.

A quick hug and Tyler speaks up.

“You know I can’t leave them here, Josh. It’s not fair.”

Josh nods, taking a step back, pulling his bandana up, covering his lower face. His eyes are sad.

The Banditos circle around him, equipment hanging loose around their shoulders. 

Tyler looks at them, looks at the torches in their hands.

This is his fight. 

“I’m going to find you.” he says and nods before turning around and heading towards DEMA. 

 

We win.

But not everyone will get out.


End file.
